Solo il mio dovere
by Ida59
Summary: Quanto costa ad un uomo d’onore mantenere fede alla propria parola? Quanto è difficile scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile? Questo è Severus Piton, con il suo dolore, sulla Tomba Bianca, un anno dopo.


**Solo il mio dovere**

**Autrice: **Ida59 (26/8 - 15/9/2005)

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**:

**Personaggi:** Severus Piton, splendido personaggio della Rowling, rivisto e re-interpretato da me.

**Pairing:** Nessuno

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto: **Quanto costa ad un uomo d'onore mantenere fede alla propria parola? Quanto è difficile scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile? Come dice Silente "Sono le scelte che facciamo che dimostrano chi siamo veramente". Questo è Severus Piton, con il suo dolore, sulla Tomba Bianca, un anno dopo.

**Nota uno: **E' stato molto duro leggere il finale di HP6 e questa storia nasce dal mio grande dolore e dalla necessità di mediarlo con le parole per far emerge tutto ciò che, secondo il mio personale punto di vista, la Rowling non ha scritto sulle emozioni e sul dolore di Severus Piton mentre si apprestava a compiere il suo dovere e ad uccidere Albus Silente.

**Nota due: **Questa storia è stata scritta per un Concorso di Fanfictions sul Sito . e le prime righe (quelle in corsivo) sono state scritte da Mariacarla.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali di ……… (solo se avete inserito uno o più personaggi originali creati da voi, naturalmente), i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto alla raccolta **"In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"**Solo il mio dovere"**

"**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"**

"**Non era odio"**

"**Scelte"**

"**Maschere di sangue"**

"**Luci e ombre del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – La studentessa"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**Riflessi di sangue"**

"**Brindisi per un amico"**

"**Sfumature di sorriso"**

"**Premio di mezzanotte"**

"**Un sogno nell'oscurità"**

"**Forza e resistenza del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – L'innamorata" **

**Solo il mio dovere**

_Era morto. _

_Lui era morto. _

_Il sole tramontava oltre le colline: un immenso disco di fuoco rosso, ardente al di là dei confini neri del suo mondo. _

_Il Mago strinse convulsamente le dita intorno alla bacchetta: ormai era uno strumento inutile, inerte, privato della sua magia. _

_Senza neanche rendersene conto la spezzò, con gli occhi vuoti. _

_La donna che era rimasta in disparte gli sfiorò la spalla, con una dolcezza composta. Una strana, malinconica tenerezza. _

_- Non preoccuparti... - sussurrò._

- Io sono e rimarrò sempre al tuo fianco.

La sua voce sembrava carezzare l'aria tersa del crepuscolo.

Il mago sollevò il viso pallido e stanco, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri, mentre i frammenti spezzati della bacchetta scivolavano via dalle dita affilate e, con un leggero rumore, si adagiavano sul marmo bianco e freddo della tomba.

Una brezza leggera increspava le acque limpide del lago ed un sorriso triste si disegnò appena sulle sue labbra sottili.

- Lo so. – rispose piano, quasi a fatica.

Una lunga pausa.

- Sei la mia unica ragione di vita… ora. – poi strinse ancora le labbra, abbassando nuovamente il capo.

La donna raccolse i due pezzi della bacchetta:

- Perché?

Il mago non rispose.

- Perché hai voluto spezzare la tua bacchetta?

Ancora un lungo silenzio, carico di tremendi ricordi.

Poi le sue labbra tremarono appena nel doloroso sussurro che ne uscì a stento.

- Troppo sangue, troppe morti… troppo dolore.

Lo sguardo di quei profondi occhi neri era perso nel rosso sole morente che si rifletteva, sanguigno, nelle tremolanti acque del lago.

- Troppi rimorsi. Non intendo usarla mai più! – terminò il mago duramente, stringendo con forza i pugni.

La donna si avvicinò ancora, ma lui la respinse con un gesto gentile ma deciso della mano.

- Severus, lascia che ti stia vicina! – implorò lei.

Il mago sospirò, ma scosse piano il capo.

- No… non ora. Lasciami solo, ti prego. – sussurrò girandosi ancora verso la tomba. – Lasciami solo con Lui.

Anche la donna sospirò, poi ripose nella tasca interna del mantello i frammenti della bacchetta e si allontanò lentamente, dirigendosi verso la Foresta Proibita.

Severus Piton la seguì per un po' con lo sguardo serio, che andava addolcendosi quanto più lei si allontanava. Per un fugace istante un lieve sorriso illuminò appena i suoi occhi neri.

La maga stava scomparendo nella Foresta, quando il mago si girò verso la tomba e, sommessamente, disse:

- Eccomi Albus, sono qui. Sono finalmente venuto a piangere sulla tua tomba, - mormorò con voce roca - dopo aver compiuto fino in fondo il mio dovere.

Un lungo silenzio, cupo ed opprimente, avvolse l'aria: nessuno rispose, la Fenice non intonò il suo soave canto e Severus Piton, figura nera e solitaria che si stagliava immobile nella luce livida del tramonto, si abbandonò ai suoi pensieri ed al suo dolore.

*

Ho fatto quello che volevi, Albus, ho portato a compimento _tutto_ quello che mi avevi chiesto di fare poco più di un anno fa.

Ho aiutato Harry a distruggere gli Horcrux, anche se quell'impertinente ragazzino neppure sa chi deve ringraziare per questo.

Ho continuato a far avere all'Ordine tutte le informazioni necessarie, ed anche loro non sanno chi ringraziare.

Voldemort è stato sconfitto ed io ora non servo più a nulla.

Non ci sono altri atroci compiti da assolvere con la mia bacchetta, piena di sangue, ed io ho compiuto in silenzio il mio dovere.

Sapevi perfettamente che lo avrei fatto, fino in fondo, senza mai tirarmi indietro, per quanto devastante dolore mi fosse potuto costare.

Tu sapevi che lo avrei fatto, altrimenti non mi avresti mai affidato quel compito.

Ed ora che il nostro mondo sta festeggiando la definitiva fine di un incubo, io, anche io, misconosciuto ed odiato da tutti, ho finalmente il diritto di venire ai piedi della tua tomba, chiuso nel silenzio del mio ignorato dolore.

A testa alta, ma con l'anima distrutta.

Molto meglio venire nel riservato silenzio della chiusura estiva della scuola, meglio farlo senza che nessuno, ancora oggi, mi possa vedere.

Come un anno fa, quando da lontano ho assistito al tuo funerale, immobile e celato nella foresta. Io, il tuo assassino, ancora completamente sconvolto ed incredulo per quello che ero stato in grado di fare, odiato e vituperato da tutti quelli che ti piangevano.

Senza avere il diritto di piangere per te: nessuno me lo avrebbe permesso.

Ed anche ora, vedendomi davanti alla tua tomba, quanti di loro crederebbero alla sincerità del mio dolore?

Ma tu lo sai quanto mi sono costate quelle due maledette parole: tu lo sai come hanno definitivamente lacerato la mia anima.

Quella notte, però, l'anima di Draco è rimasta integra.

Era questo, soprattutto, ciò che tu volevi: la salvezza di quel ragazzo, impedire che a diciassette anni diventasse un assassino, come invece lo ero diventato io alla sua età.

Così mi hai pregato di ucciderti e di salvare l'anima di Draco.

E di precipitare la mia sempre più a fondo nell'abisso.

Ed io l'ho fatto, dannato vecchio testardo: ti ho ucciso!

Una scelta tremenda, ancora una volta una scelta a cui non potevo e non volevo sottrarmi: la giovane vita di Draco contro l'inestimabile dono della tua morte, l'anima ancora pura di un ragazzo contro la mia, ormai irrimediabilmente condannata e perduta.

Ancora una volta, era venuto per me il momento di scegliere: non ciò che era facile, ma ciò che era giusto, come tu, tanti anni fa, mi avevi insegnato.

Sono le scelte che facciamo che dimostrano quel che siamo veramente, mi dicevi sempre, e tu sapevi chi ero io, tu sapevi che cosa avrei scelto.

Ho esitato per un istante e tu mi hai guardato negli occhi.

Quale infinito flusso di pensieri nella tua mente completamente aperta alla mia, quanto profondo amore, quale irrevocabile decisione!

Quanto incredibile coraggio, in quel tuo pregarmi di ucciderti senza altre esitazioni, senza pietà, senza tradire la mia copertura di spia.

Quanta infinita fiducia riposta in me, un tempo insensibile assassino ed ora solo, semplicemente… _Severus._

_Severus… ti prego…_

Mille parole non dette, una vita intera in quel silenzio spezzato, la tua vita che comprendeva e benediva la mia, la tua incrollabile fiducia in me, quella fiducia che un tempo mi aveva restituito alla vita e che ora mi chiedeva l'impossibile e reclamava in cambio la mia anima.

Ho dovuto ucciderti: era quello che volevi da me, il tuo ultimo desiderio, la tua ultima, crudele e ferma richiesta.

Era la scelta giusta, il mio dovere, solo il mio dovere, e l'ho fatto per te.

Solo per te: non l'avrei fatto per nessun altro.

*

Severus Piton sollevò per un istante il viso al cielo che imbruniva, gli occhi neri che brillavano febbricitanti, stringendo i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo delle mani.

Poi fece un lungo respiro.

*

Ma ho protetto l'anima di Draco, come tu volevi Albus, l'ho fatto quella notte ed in tutti i maledetti giorni che si sono susseguiti nell'infinito orrore della mia nuova vita, onorato e rispettato Mangiamorte tra i Mangiamorte.

L'Oscuro Signore è finalmente sconfitto e tutti i suoi frammenti d'anima sono stati distrutti, ma l'anima di Draco è ancora integra, anche se il sorriso dell'innocenza non brillerà mai più sul suo viso di ragazzo, cresciuto troppo in fretta tra il sangue e la morte.

Sapevo perfettamente a quale agghiacciante modo di vivere sarei andato incontro, ma l'atroce ricordo di quei mesi interminabili brucia la mia mente perché di nuovo, come se tutti quegli anni non fossero mai passati, mi sono trovato prigioniero in quel baratro infernale dal quale tu mi avevi aiutato ad uscire.

Ma ora non ero più solo: ora la vita di un ragazzo smunto e pallido dipendeva da me.

Solo da me, dalla mia freddezza e dal mio totale autocontrollo, dalla mia capacità di mentire e di far credere che fossi un mostro, proprio come loro.

Solo tremendi ed insopportabili ricordi.

Il fuoco arde nel cerchio dei Mangiamorte e le fiamme si levano alte nel cielo nero, ora a bruciare la mia anima consunta e lacera.

Stringo forte i denti, fino a quando sento la sua mano tremante tra le mie.

Allora lo guardo in profondità, negli occhi chiari che brillano nella notte, enormi e spalancati dietro la maschera, e stringo piano le sue dita ghiacciate, mentre sento il sangue che pulsa ad un folle ritmo, quello terrorizzato del suo cuore.

Lui mi guarda e so che vorrebbe fuggire via, invece rimane lì, fermo e silenzioso.

Non fuggirà: ha già cominciato a scontare le sue colpe e, come me, pagherà tutto, fino in fondo e senza tirarsi indietro.

Non posso chiudere gli occhi sotto l'imperscrutabile maschera d'argento, posso solo piangere e le lacrime, come in quel tempo lontano, rigano di nuovo le mie guance: lacrime di disperazione di un uomo, ora, costretto a rivivere il suo imperdonabile passato, impotente a cambiare qualsiasi cosa di questo maledetto presente.

Un nuovo tremito della sua mano sottile, ed io l'avvolgo ancora di più nella mia, come se potesse servire a qualcosa, come se potessi alleviare la sua pena… o almeno scaldare la sua piccola mano.

Non mi serve vederle: so che le lacrime rigano abbondanti anche il suo giovane viso, lacrime di terrore di un ragazzo davanti alle atrocità che i suoi occhi, con crudele verità, gli mostrano inesorabilmente.

I suoi occhi hanno visto tutto ciò che i miei già conoscevano bene, da troppo tempo ormai, e, quando il fuoco arde violento in mezzo al cerchio dei Mangiamorte, puoi solo ascoltare le interminabili urla dell'agonia e pregare che finisca presto.

Quando non ce la faccio più, quando la sua mano trema troppo nella mia e temo che anche gli altri Mangiamorte lo notino, allora avanzo deciso al centro del cerchio ed estraggo il mio pugnale per regalare, con rapidità e destrezza, la morte come unica pietà.

Poi lo guardo negli occhi e mi chiedo se, almeno lui, comprende lo strazio che mi dilania il cuore. Un tremito impercettibile, una lacrima che brilla invisibile nei suoi occhi ed ho la mia risposta. Torno in silenzio nel cerchio, crudele Mangiamorte fra i Mangiamorte.

Ma lui, ancora, cerca la mia mano, sporca di sangue ora, e vi si abbandona confidente.

Ancora la stringo piano nella mia, dietro la schiena, e lui ricambia la stretta.

Non c'è bisogno che ci guardiamo negli occhi: ciò che è nato nell'atrocità di queste notti non morirà mai e ci legherà per sempre.

Ma io, di nuovo, paventerò il sonno come la condanna più insopportabile, fuggirò per il resto della vita dai miei tremendi ricordi, quelli di oggi che si aggiungono a quelli di un tempo, cercherò vanamente di sfuggire dal terrore sempre disperatamente uguale di quegli occhi spalancati nel buio della notte.

In quel momento estremo la loro mente è completamente vuota, sono già senza vita davanti a me, e la Morte è nei loro occhi, a fissarmi beffarda, ricordandomi che, prima o poi, toccherà anche a me.

Ed anche io comincio a bramare una fine pietosa, che mi colga nel sonno… o tramite la mano ferma e decisa di un amico.

Io, però, non ho più amici.

Ho ucciso l'unico che avevo.

*

Lentamente, Severus Piton cadde in ginocchio, gli occhi serrati per cercare di trattenere ancora una volta cocenti lacrime, per troppo tempo negate.

Le sue sottili mani bianche sfiorarono appena la superficie fredda del marmo, come una struggente carezza.

*

Ti ho ucciso Albus, ho ucciso l'unico amico che avevo, ho ucciso l'unica persona che aveva mai creduto in me.

Ho ucciso l'unica persona che aveva fiducia in me, così tanta fiducia da affidarmi _non_ la sua vita, ma la sua morte.

Ho ucciso l'uomo che mi ha tirato fuori dall'abisso in cui la mia giovanile incoscienza, avida d'antiche e possenti conoscenze, mi aveva irrimediabilmente sprofondato.

Ho ucciso l'unico uomo che ha saputo leggere nella mia anima lacerata e comprenderla. Non hai mai rivelato a nessuno il motivo per il quale credevi in me, non aveva alcun senso, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto capire.

Solo tu potevi comprendere fino in fondo.

Ed io ti ho ucciso.

Mi hai _obbligato_ ad ucciderti, Albus. Ma io non volevo. Non volevo!

E' vivido il ricordo di quella notte, come un incubo dal quale mi sono svegliato solo pochi istanti fa.

Ero sul chi vive, come mi avevi chiesto, perché sapevo di quell'ultima tua pericolosa missione: volevi il ragazzo con te, il giovane e sfrontato Potter, per insegnargli tutto, fino all'ultimo.

All'improvviso è arrivato Vitious ed io l'ho schiantato affinché, abile combattente, non rischiasse inutilmente la vita. Quindi le due ragazze: le ho convinte non so come a restare fuori della mischia. Poi ho corso come un pazzo verso il Marchio Nero, temendo d'arrivare troppo tardi: non ero riuscito a capire cosa Draco stava preparando, non ero riuscito a fargli avere fiducia in me… ed ora la sua anima poteva essere già perduta.

Ho superato la battaglia ai piedi della torre, nessuno mi ha fermato, nessuno mi ha rivolto la parola: non avrei potuto udirli in mezzo al rombo tumultuoso del mio cuore.

Sono salito per le scale con il cuore in gola, gli scalini erano interminabili ed il fiato mi mancava, poi la porta da spalancare e quella scena: Draco con la bacchetta puntata verso terra e tu… ancora vivo!

Ero arrivato in tempo.

Il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata.

Ero arrivato in tempo.

Non avevo più fiato.

Ero arrivato in tempo per ucciderti.

L'unica persona che mi amava e che credeva in me.

Ero arrivato in tempo per fermare Draco e salvare la sua giovane anima.

E per distruggere definitivamente la _mia_.

_Severus…_

La tua debole voce, come una spada acuminata, trafigge il mio cuore.

Sapevo cosa dovevo fare, sapevo qual era il mio dovere.

Ho spinto di lato Draco e ti ho guardato.

Mi avevi salvato, credevi in me, eri stato il mio unico amico in tutti quei lunghi anni.

Ti volevo bene Albus, come non avevo mai voluto bene a nessuno in vita mia.

Ma volevi che ti uccidessi.

Come potevo farlo, come potevo riuscirci, come potevo trovare la forza e la determinazione per commettere una simile atrocità?

Eppure te lo avevo promesso: dovevo cercare l'odio dentro di me, dovevo trovarlo per poterlo fare. Ma verso di te provavo solo affetto e riconoscenza.

Non potevo, non volevo!

_Severus… ti prego…_

Tu mi preghi: mi guardi negli occhi e mi preghi di farlo.

Mi ricordi la mia promessa.

Una promessa fatta a te ha più valore di un Voto Infrangibile.

Ti ho odiato in quel momento Albus, per ciò che mi costringevi a fare, ti ho odiato con tutte le mie forze.

Poi ho odiato me stesso per quello che ti avevo promesso di fare. Per quello che, alla fine, sapevo che avrei fatto.

Così ho cercato dentro di me l'odio necessario: ho odiato il mio passato e le imperdonabili colpe commesse, ho odiato l'uomo che ero diventato, l'uomo capace di uccidere il suo unico amico, l'unica persona che avevo imparato ad amare.

Ho odiato l'uomo che tu sapevi avrebbe compiuto il suo dovere, fino in fondo.

Un'esplosione d'odio incontrollata, concentrata in quelle due maledette parole, che ti hanno addirittura sbalzato fuori della torre.

Io ti ho ucciso, Albus.

Ti ho ucciso.

Mi hai _obbligato_ ad ucciderti, Albus.

Ma io non volevo!

*

- Io non volevo ucciderti!

L'urlo disperato del mago lacerò l'aria: si era alzato improvvisamente in piedi ed il vento sollevava in aria il suo lungo mantello nero, come un fantasma oscuro nella notte che lentamente scendeva sul lago.

Poi crollò di nuovo rigidamente in ginocchio.

*

Così sono rimasto solo, Albus, sono di nuovo rimasto _completamente_ solo.

Ma non li biasimo, sai, non ha importanza se tutti loro mi hanno voltato le spalle. E' giusto che lo abbiano fatto, me lo aspettavo, avevo ampiamente previsto anche questo.

Certo non era una predizione difficile: credevano in me solo perché tu lo volevi, solo perché tu li incitavi a farlo, solo perché tu avevi fiducia in me… e loro credevano fermamente in te.

Nessuno di loro è mai stato, veramente, mio amico: nessuno di loro ha mai avuto fiducia in me, nel mio reale pentimento, nella mia sincera devozione alla causa dell'Ordine.

Io sono sempre stato _diverso_ per loro, e, quindi, sospettabile.

Le mie informazioni facevano comodo, se io rischiavo la vita per loro era solo il _"minimo che potessi fare con quel tremendo passato che mi trovavo alle spalle"_, ma certo ai loro occhi non mi sono, né mai mi sarei potuto, riscattare.

Sapevo dei loro sgradevoli bisbigli alle mie spalle, i loro sguardi, soffusi di velato disprezzo, sfuggivano al mio, ed avevano paura di incontrarmi in luoghi bui ed isolati. Semplicemente, mi evitavano, facevano a meno di trovarsi nei miei paraggi, ed era così facile il loro compito visto come vivevo appartato ed in solitudine nel mio freddo sotterraneo!

Una difensiva solitudine obbligata, un ininterrotto e forzato isolamento nel quale solo tu sapevi intrometterti.

Ma io ti ho ucciso e sono irrimediabilmente colpevole ai loro occhi.

Occhi che mi hanno sempre scrutato con un fondo di lontano sospetto, mai veramente estinto neppure in diciassette anni, sia che mi sfidassero dietro a quegli occhialini quadrati, alla fine di una vittoriosa partita di Quidditch, o che fossero pieni di dolore per l'imminente trasformazione alla bieca luce della luna, mentre mani tremanti anelavano ad una pozione che era costata la fatica ed il sonno di intere nottate, o, ancora, quell'occhio che roteava convulsamente mentre si avvicinava ticchettando verso di me, pieno di determinazione ed avido di preziose informazioni sull'Oscuro Signore.

Eppure, quanto ho fatto per tutti loro, quanti rischi mortali ho corso, quante sofferenze per una piccola, miserabile, preziosa informazione da recare all'Ordine, e quanto sospetto e disprezzo nei loro occhi ho ricevuto in cambio ad ogni riunione.

Così fuggivo via, ogni volta sempre più rammaricato e deluso, rifiutando scontrosamente la cortese falsità degli inviti a cena a Grimmauld Place.

Quante crudeli _Cruciatus _dell'Oscuro Signore ho ripetutamente affrontato e sopportato in silenzio per convincerlo della mia falsa fedeltà, quante volte gli ho permesso di invadere irrispettosamente e dolorosamente la mia mente, quanta sofferenza e quanti tremendi sforzi per continuare a mentirgli, giorno dopo giorno, guardandolo a fondo in quei suoi orridi occhi pieni di sangue!

Ho dovuto imparare a controllare ogni minima emozione, ho dovuto eliminare ogni sentimento dalla mia vita ed imparare ad essere del tutto gelido ed imperturbabile.

Ma non ho mai perduto la mia umana sensibilità, purtroppo, solo ho richiuso tutto in me stesso, fino a quando mi sembrava di scoppiare.

Allora ho inventato nuove ed inumane pozioni per negare le mie emozioni, ho trovato nuove formule per dominare i miei sentimenti, ho cercato di rinnegare di essere un uomo e mi sono imposto di diventare un automa, un attore perfetto che pronuncia sempre l'odiosa battuta giusta al momento adeguato.

Anche se sapevo benissimo che nessuno mi avrebbe mai applaudito, perché il pubblico era tutto contro di me.

Ma io sapevo che stavo facendo il mio dovere, solo il mio maledetto dovere.

Così ho continuato per anni la mia dolorosa recita, giorno dopo giorno, camminando su un filo sottile, correndo ogni volta un rischio sempre più grande di quello precedente.

Mi guardavo allo specchio ed avrei avuto tanto bisogno di sorridermi incoraggiante, ma non potevo più farlo: da troppo tempo mi ero imposto di dimenticare cos'era un sorriso.

Ed alla fine l'ho veramente dimenticato.

Anche se tu mi sorridevi sempre, confortante, con i tuoi luminosi occhi azzurri dietro agli occhialini a mezzaluna, che ogni volta ti scivolavano sul naso.

Ti invidiavo.

E ti volevo bene ogni giorno di più.

*

Severus Piton sembrava oppresso da una spossatezza più grande di lui e, progressivamente, lasciò che il suo corpo abbandonasse la precedente rigidezza e, piano piano, si accasciò a terra appoggiando il busto sulla tomba dell'uomo che aveva ucciso un anno prima.

*

Ma la notte, solo con me stesso, tornavo ad essere solo un uomo, con tutte le mie debolezze e le mie paure.

Con tutti i miei maledetti ricordi.

Con i miei inconfessabili desideri e le mie perdute speranze.

Un uomo solo e disperato.

Così fuggivo lontano, nel buio silenzioso e freddo della notte, ed urlavo alle stelle la mia disperazione ed il mio terrore.

Sono belle le stelle, brillano lucenti nel cielo nero come principesse irraggiungibili, ma non sono mai scese fino a me.

Anche se la mamma, in un giorno ormai lontano ma mai dimenticato, mi aveva raccontato quella bella favola, ed io volevo credere nelle favole e nelle principesse, ci avevo creduto con tutta la mia infantile determinazione.

Fino a quando, ancora bambino, la mia principessa ha chiuso gli occhi davanti a me, in un lago di sangue, ed io sono rimasto solo.

Da quel giorno non sono mai più stato bambino.

Sono sempre stato solo da allora, nessuno mi ha più amato, nessuno è più rimasto al mio fianco, a stringermi la mano, quando avevo paura del buio.

Così l'Oscurità mi ha ghermito con le sue lunghe mani sottili, i suoi sussurri invitanti, le sue conoscenze ammalianti.

L'odio mi ha riempito le mani di sangue fino a quando tu, Albus, hai afferrato la mia mano e mi hai tirato fuori dal baratro dell'orrore.

Da allora sei sempre rimasto al mio fianco.

Fino a quando ti ho ucciso, per ritrovarmi sempre più disperatamente solo con le mie colpe.

*

Severus Piton aveva finalmente ceduto e lacrime silenziose avevano solcato il suo volto scendendo infine a bagnare il marmo bianco.

La donna, che era uscita dalla foresta quando aveva udito il suo urlo angosciato, era giunta silenziosamente alle sue spalle e si era chinata su di lui, accarezzandogli piano i lunghi capelli neri.

Poi si accoccolò a terra vicino a lui, gli prese la mano e gliela strinse sussurrando:

- Sono qui, Severus, non sei più solo, non sei più solo!

Il mago sollevò il viso pallido, ancora rigato di lacrime e rimase a guardarla.

- Se c'è qualcuno al mondo che sa, che sa benissimo che tu non volevi ucciderlo, è proprio lui, Albus!

Severus la contemplava in silenzio.

Le lacrime erano quasi svanite dal suo volto stanco.

- Ti amo, Severus, lo sai!

Occhi neri e profondi, che brillavano nella notte più delle stelle, si avvicinarono agli occhi limpidi e chiari della donna.

- E mi hai nuovamente insegnato a sorridere. – sussurrò piano Severus, mentre un dolce sorriso illuminava lieve il suo viso.

La strinse delicatamente a sé, sfiorandole appena la fronte con le labbra, mentre mormorava con voce roca:

- Lui voleva che il mondo fosse pieno d'amore…

- Lo so. – rispose la donna rialzandosi e prendendolo per mano. – Ma ora andiamo, andiamo a casa, Severus. E' tutto finito, ora.

Gli sorrise, attendendo che anche lui si rialzasse:

- Hai fatto il tuo dovere, fino in fondo, rischiando di perdere l'anima e la vita. Ma sei ancora vivo ed ora, finalmente, puoi davvero ricominciare a vivere.

- Sì, ho fatto il mio dovere. _Solo il mio dovere_.

Le stelle erano ormai sorte, principesse irraggiungibili, ad illuminare la notte nera e la Tomba Bianca.

Ma una di loro, la più bella, gli stringeva la mano e lui non era più solo.

Il suo amico, il suo unico amico dalla lunga e fluente barba bianca, dai luminosi occhi azzurri, gli sorrideva da lassù, luminosa stella tra le stelle del cielo.

Il sorriso di quel caro vecchio era sempre stato pieno di speranza.

Severus asciugò l'ultima lacrima che, ostinata, gli rigava la guancia e si girò a guardare la tomba ancora una volta: era sciocco, lo sapeva benissimo, ma gli pareva di aver udito l'eco lontana di una benevola risata.

E le risate di Silente erano inconfondibili.

FINE

17


End file.
